


March 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute she remembered the new toy she dropped within the grocery store minutes ago.





	March 8, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute she remembered the new toy she dropped within the grocery store minutes ago and Amos followed her into the shop.

THE END


End file.
